My Light In The Darkness
by Alfie2486
Summary: Ello! This would happen to be my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Rating is for: Blood/gore, language, violence and sex Characters are mainly America and England with a few other countries added in The story takes place in a small village; 19th century Victorian England.


"_**My life slowly fades away as an empty flame. What once was the brilliant spark of my heart is now a flickering light overwhelmed by darkness. Why must it end like this? I can feel the fragments of an inevitable fate pouring into the center of my world and bringing us to the climax. A relentless climax that will absorb our souls and all in it's path. Make it end; before my light flickers out; Alfred… Lead me into the light… Before my soul gives way, and I become undone."**_

**_"Lead me away… to my fulfilling damnation."_**

**_The wind whispered into the air longingly as the fog rolled through the dark streets. The white paint coating the chapel at the base of the town seemed to almost glow in the after hours, leaving an eerie look about the hill it was perched upon. The streets seemed almost vacant if one could ignore the lingering sounds of prostitutes and drunks in the slums._**

_**Through the streets she walked, completely unaware; careless. In a quite normal judgment she turned a corner, but in an instant the shadowy beast attacked. Her powerless scream was quickly cut off by a violent gurgle, her throat being slashed open by the entity. Blood splattered the walls of the old buildings and stained the stones and cracks of the cobblestone ground. Her body fumbled to the red streets and the shadow leaned over her corpse, proceeding to cut open her stomach and rip apart her guts. It then ripped out the still beating heart of the young lass, biting into the life giving muscle. Blood trickled down its chin and the shadow devoured the rest of its victim; leaving nothing but a bloody street and bones in its wake.**_

Arthur jolted awake in his bed and looked around in confusion. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He groaned out as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. The Brit sat up, his emerald green eyes flickering down at his body, seeing that he was nude he bunched his rather large eyebrows together. "What the…?" Arthur then glanced over to the side, seeing a golden haired man sprawled out on the bed next to him. The man was rather handsome if you could ignore the dirty aura that surrounded him. The Englishmen sighed and fell back into the bed as the memories of the previously night started to flood back into his head. He had gone out drinking at the pub and that was where he met the strapping young lad named Alfred. At the bar they had started flirting, so now he could clearly piece together what happened. 'Things must have escalated and we wanked… Who topped? Ah… he must have… my arse hurts.'

Arthur got to his knees and looked down at the sleeping American, His messy blonde hair brushed against Alfred's soft cheek as he kissed the lad's forehead softly. Arthur was the Earl of this town and as costumed, lived in a huge Victorian mansion with several servants. His room alone was large and everything down to the detailed paintings on the walls to his magnificent king sized, canopy bed outmatched any other resident in this small town. The Englishmen trailed his fingers along the American's chapped lips and jaw line, thinking in his head nervously. 'This is so wrong. I could be flogged or executed for having a sexual encounter with another man… and to make things worse, he doesn't seem the be at the highest of classes.'

Arthur then pulled away and stared down Alfred in interest. The American looked as dead as a doorknob while sleeping, his mouth was a gape, and a bit of drool slipped out of it. Arthur glanced over to the nightstand on Alfred's side of the bed and noticed a pair of cracked glasses. The brit then looked back at the American and lifted the sheets a bit to observe the lad. His body looked fit enough, yet it was rather thin so it was obvious that he wasn't the richest. Actually it seemed quite the opposite; for the American was extremely dirty and reeked of alcohol. 'Bloody hell.. Bloke really needs a bath..'

Arthur smiled as he brushed the lad's hair to the side. The Englishmen then blushed in the realization that he kind of fancied this foreigner. There was something oddly unique about the lad that allowed his cold, lonely heart to ease upon each glance at the American. Arthur then slid himself off the bed, walking over to his dresser and grabbing his fancy robe. The brit slowly walked back over to the American as he tied the robe around his waist. He kneeled down by the bed gently, taking the American's hand as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Alfred sweetly. "Wake up love." The small Englishmen's heart sped up a bit at the gesture.

Arthur's soft lips were met by a slight kiss back from the awakening American. Alfred's bright blue eyes lightly swayed open under the Englishmen. In the realization of kissing Arthur and where he was laying his eyes grew a bit wide. Arthur then pulled away abruptly and stared at the American for a moment.

The Englishmen blushed ever so slightly and stood up, fixing his robe. "I am going to hire you as my personal servant. You will remain by my side at all times and follow any of my orders without question. You could use the job, correct?" The brit's eyes flickered at Alfred as the American arose off the bed, having this sort of overwhelmed look on his face. "You may bathe in my bath for the time being and my other servants shall bring you your new uniform along with some food." The Englishmen then leaned close to the American and kissed him again. "You will also pleasure me… but that will be our little secret. If any word gets out that I am sleeping with a male servant I will personally execute you myself." The brit said rather coldly upon proceeding to the door.

"W-What?" Alfred stuttered out as he laughed in confusion. The American pulls the sheets of the bed up to cover himself, cocking his head at the Englishmen. "You w… want me to do… what?" Alfred raised his eyebrows feeling a bit overwhelmed. The American looked around awkwardly for a split second and then bursts out what's on his mind "Are you really an Earl?! You.. You want to a pub… ehe.. And I… I fucked you?"  
Arthur rubbed his temples in irritation. "I'll explain later; I have things to attend to. Now go wash up so you can look presentable. I've you haven't noticed this is a mansion so dressing like a popper isn't in fashion." The brit said quickly before closing the door and heading off to his study. 'Bloody Americans… What is this… charming- No! This git doing in England anyway? W-Why do I even fancy such a man so much?!' Arthur stormed through the halls with a blush plastered on his face.

Arthur continued down the halls, almost crashing into one of the walls from being so lost in thought. On the way to his study the Englishmen caught a glimpse of one of his servants, walking up to the lass and smiling halfheartedly. "Could you fetch the new servant some proper clothes? The lad should be in my room." The servant girl nodded and quickly headed down to Arthur's room. Arthur then turns a corner and comes up to the entry of the study. He reaches up on his tippy- toes, sliding his hand along the upper frame of the door until he grasps a small key in his fingers, he then slips his hand down and slides the key into the old oak door, opening it and shuffling inside.

"Ahh… now I may actually get some work done." He let out in a sigh, untying his robe and getting into more refined attire. He changes into plain black trousers, half- assing the buttoning of his white button up and tying a black bow-tie around his neck. He finishes off the look with his large black coat.

After properly changing the Englishmen plopped himself down in his large, mahogany chair; leaning over so his elbows rest on the neat desk. He glances around and then picks up some paper, still leaning over as he skims threw it. A small letter with a red seal in the center slips out of the pile, his eyes widen slightly as it's a letter addressed to him from the queen. Arthur starts to read the letter and swears, tossing the letter back onto the desk and then kicking the desk angrily. He reaches down and grips the silver, unicorn head handle of his cane, sliding the top off to reveal that it is also a sword. He then hurls it at the wall with an incredible speed, the sword penetrating the wall. He pants heavily and slams his paper down on the desk, walking over to the wall.

_Dear Sir Kirkland,_

_I would like to request your services once again for there has been a young girl murdered in your town. There are no remnants of the body, or at least we have not found anything other then a bloody mess with some broken apart bones. The girl was an average young lady of the age of 17; we believe. Though we can only guesstimate from the fact that only bones and blood were left on the scene. This girl went missing last night on her way back to her husband. We would suggest that you ask around the town and find out more about the killer. We can't say much about the killer, for he is almost entirely unknown, or not of this world. We need your help Arthur._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Queen and Parliament_

Arthur rips his cane out of the wall and Takes a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. 'Bloody hell! I swear the Queen just likes to use me as a pawn! …Just because I can see things that others can't. Bollocks.' Arthur closes his eyes and fixes his bow tie, attempting to calmly walk out into the dining room. 'I mean I guess it is better then being shunned the Parliament.. or killed… as long as I have this bloody curse I'll just have to use it. I wonder who.. or what the killer could be…' Arthur thinks to himself as he sits down at his long, magnificent dinning table. The table is in the center of the dinning room, properly set with a large chandler above it.

Arthur crosses his legs and lifts the tea cup already set on the table for him to his mouth. He takes a small sip, his favorite drink calming his nerves a tad. He closes his eyes for a second and then is jolted awake by the sound of a rather loud voice.

"Uh.. Hey! Master?" The American bounds into the room awkwardly, obviously not used to wearing a suit. He looked brilliant, to Arthur's surprise. The American's previously dirt covered face is now clean, revealing a bright and handsome complexion on the patriot. Alfred's hair is still dripping a bit from just getting out of the shower, the small little cowlick at the top of his head drooping slightly from the water weight. The Briton can't help but blush, it looks as though Alfred is an entirely different lad. Everything from the American's pitch black and white suit to the sparkling shoes seemed to class up the lad in a way Arthur didn't know was possible.

The Englishmen almost spit out his tea, lowering his cup and clearing his throat. "A-Ahem.. Well… don't you look strapping." The Englishmen continues to blush at the American, gesturing an arm out. "Sit." He orders.

Alfred takes his que and plops himself down in a chair, rubbing the back of his head a bit as he looks around the kitchen astonished. "Boy… you really are rich! Arentcha'?" Alfred lets out in a bit of a laugh.

"Well I am an Earl." Arthur rolls his eyes in impatience and picks up his tea cup once again. "Now… Alfred… Do tell me about yourself. You are my servant now." The Englishmen narrows his eyes curiously at the American.

The American's eyes flicker at Arthur and he takes a deep breath. "Well uh.. I'm really not that interesting, but sure." Alfred smiles a bit and leans back in his chair. "I guess first off, I'm from America is you couldn't guess from the kickass accent! Ehehe! A-Anyway… In America I worked on the railroad for a while… but I heard they had better work in England… so I took a ferry over here. Though, working in factories isn't really any better! I mean… that's really it…" Alfred lowers his head a bit; his character making it rather obvious that he's not telling the whole story.  
Arthur eyes over the American and takes another sip of tea; ignoring the fact that Alfred is obviously not telling the whole story. "I see. I think I might have a job for you Alfred." He raises an eyebrow at the American, waiting for a response. 'He seems hardworking enough… and out of everyone else… I do find the lad rather attractive- wait… what?! Bloody hell no Arthur! Stop!'

Alfred nods his head and furrows his eyebrows in determination. "Sure bro! I'm up for anything!" The American gives a serious face that makes Arthur's heart skip a beat for a second.

"Y-Yes well…" Arthur leans forward on the table and folds his fingers together. "The Queen has summoned me to investigate the brutal murder of a young lass. She was killed out below the church, in an alley way I believe." Arthur looks over at Alfred and sighs, running his hands up into his hair. "I would like your help with this case."

Alfred blinks a couple times in surprise and points to himself. "Me? You want me to help? Even though I just met you and stuff? Isn't this serious shit?!" Alfred's voice raises slightly.

Arthur rubs his temples and stands up. "It is rather serious…" The brit then blushes a bit and kneels down by the American. "…But you seem special to me and I would like your help. I am the Queen's dog in a sense. I solve all the grizzly and filthy cases…" Arthur pauses and then looks up at Alfred seriously. "The ones that aren't a part of this world. It is very dangerous… and my last partner died actually." The Englishmen let out a slight laugh and then leaned up, resting his hands on the American's lap as he kisses the lad. "But I will make sure that you don't die Alfred… I promise."

Alfred stares at the Englishmen in shock and pulling away. "Are you serious?! I get to be like some awesome, kickass, crime fighting hero alongside you!? Whoa! I'm in! I can't believe it!" Alfred bursts all of his words out in utter excitement, now staring at the brit eagerly. The American's heart speeds up and he grins, winking at Arthur. "Just leave it to me! I'm the best partner ever!"

Arthur stares up at the American and then turns his head to hide a heavy blush. "W-Well then lad… We start tonight."  
_  
_


End file.
